The Die Master
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Our six heroes are up against what may be their most powerful foe yet, Mallacar. A powerful wizard who bears seven powerful dice. A wizard who controls the entire Realm, simply because he was one of the beings who created it.
1. Prologue

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Prologue**

Far back in the distant past, perhaps thousands or ten of thousands of years ago, there were seven great wizards from seven different worlds. Each one possessed a rare and magical artifact, a polyhedral crystal. Each crystal possessed a different power. A 4-sided crystal enhanced the caster's attack power. A 6-sided one paralyzed the caster's foe. An 8-sided one weakened the enemy. A 10-sided one blinded the foe. Another 10-sided one built up the caster's defense. A 12-sided one reflected attacks. A 20-sided one drained the energy and strength of the victim and gave it all to the caster. All seven dice added together to form the number of the universe, The Decca-Seven. The seven wizards met to determine which of them was the most powerful in the multiverse. To determine thus, they decided to combine their powers to do something thought by all to be impossible.

They created a new world.

A breathtaking world that became known as the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. It was a flat surface which rested on four massive columns that floated in space, with three moving Suns high above it. Various creatures were placed upon it to either hinder or help the seven great wizards. Powerful foes and creatures were created as well as obstacles, as well as powerful items as prizes. The orcs, beholders, dragons, wizards, warlocks, Cloud-Bears, gnomes, bog-beasts, elves, and other monsters and beings of this world were mere fabrications of these seven powerful beings. Even the great sorceress Zandora, the Ultimate Dragon Tiamet, and the Force of Evil known as Venger were created by these seven wizards.

This entire world was merely a _game-field_ for these wizards to battle each other. And, to ensure fairness, a being who new of all the rules to this game was created as well. He was given to title of Dungeon Master.

And so, when all was in place, when all the created beings were up and running, when all the challenges were set, Dungeon Master gave the signal to start.

The "Game" went on for a century. Many of the creatures in the realm were destroyed in the process. They were either slain as obstacle monsters, killed for their gold or items, defeated as a strong opposing force, or died honorably in battle in one of the seven armies the seven wizards had raised. Eventually, the game came to an end, and, as in all games, only one was victorious. High above the rest, Mallacar stood tall.

As Dungeon Master appeared to congratulate the winner, he received instead a terrible shock. The great wizard Mallacar had, in fact, cheated, for he possessed three more 20-sided crystals. These crystals possessed even more power than the others, for they held the power of instant death, rebirth, and possession. Intoxicated with the thrill of victory, Mallacar struck out and betrayed his six opponents. Slaying them all with his power, he stripped them of their six crystals and claimed all seven, plus his other three, for his own. Declaring himself the ultimate being of the Realm of Dungeon and Dragons, he used the magic of the crystals to recreate the Realm and it's fabricated life forms. Once all was reborn, he formed a floating castle high above the Realm, and seated himself in it.

Within his castle, Mallacar made a scale model of "his" new world, complete with all the creatures, beings, civilizations, and landforms which moved, changed, and acted in sync with the actual Realm down below. From his castle, Mallacar could take control of one fabrication and use it to explore, rebuild, conquer, destroy, or merely create chaos in any part of the realm he wished. However, none who he took control over was ever the same again, as seen in the Force of Evil that was once the son of Zandora and Dungeon Master, but is now Venger thanks to Mallacar's influence.

At one time, Mallacar had sent his influence to various worlds. He gave certain beings the inspiration to make games that mirrored and glorified his total control of the events of the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. One world that most greatly took to this magical inspiration was Earth. Two humans, Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson, were the most affected by this influence. So much so, that they were able to accurately recreate Mallacar's world up to the slightest detail. When he had saw how strong the influence had become in the world where the planet Earth resides, Mallacar decided to also open various portals Earth and "his" Realm, hoping that some skillful opponents, humans that had mastered this game, would come across one of them and come there to give him a challenge to spare him from his growing boredom.

Mallacar was correct.

"Dungeon Master!"

The being of short stature and great power appeared before Mallacar within the castle.

The wizard looked down at the bearer of rules for the Realm. Mallacar wore a simple red robe, however, various runes were embroidered in gold on the hem of the robe, the sleeves, and the collar. He wore matching red gloves, which had a red, pulsating gemstone in the palms that bore a special power. Orbiting mystically around his waist at all times were the seven crystals, while around his neck on a silver chain, hung his three powerful 20-sided crystals. Mallacar had a large gray mustache that complimented his menacing face and smile. His eyes were a color that was a mixture of crimson red and gold. He had a red cap that covered his black hair.

Mallacar then turned to his model of the world below him. He smiled when he saw the holographic images of six children that had appeared in a wide ravine.

"Finally, I have some opponents. However, they'll need some training before they can pose an actual challenge for me. Dungeon Master, under the _guise_ of locating a way for them, you will send them on various missions, to test them, to change them, to help them gain experience. I will send monsters and other foes to attack them as well. Of course you'll give them magic weapons so they'll stand a fair chance. Hopefully, they'll get as strong as I want them to become."

"When will you release Venger," Dungeon Master said, his arms folded and his face serious.

Mallacar growled and said, "I am not finished with him yet. I require him to be the main adversary of these new players. But just to show you that I'm not completely cruel, I'll tell you what I'll do. During one of their adventures, I'll guide them so that they may come across Zandora's Box, and then you'll be free to to get them to free her for you."

Dungeon Master raised an eyebrow for a second, and then said, "I will never understand why you cheated and betrayed your six friends."

"They were not my friends you fool! They were my rivals! My opponents! My enemies!" Mallacar roared in Dungeon Master's face, "Now, do as I say, or else. . ."

Mallacar turned to his board and walked over to an area where a group of unicorns were. He pointed to the ground, and a portal appeared, sucking in a small unicorn. Mallacar then pointed to an area near the far end of the ravine the children had appeared in, and the portal reappeared, throwing out the unicorn. Nearby, was the Ultimate Dragon himself, Tiamet. The Five Headed Dragon immediately began chasing the unicorn, who immediately began running toward the group of children.

"Yes. . .lead Tiamet right to them!" Mallacar said wickedly.

Dungeon Master's eyes widened, and he immediately disappeared to help the children.

Mallacar laughed loudly, his dark, strong, and cruel voice echoing throughout his castle. He then sat back and watched the holograms on his model of the realm. Taking his eye off of the action, he looked towards one of Venger's castles throughout the realm.

"I suppose I should have them get acquainted right away," Mallacar said, and by giving the thought command, Venger rode on his Nightmare Horse to the area. However, to Mallacar's dismay, Venger immediately attacked when he saw the magic weapons, and his blast was deflected by the Cavalier's Griffon Shield, right at Tiamet's center head.

"Fool!" Mallacar spat as he saw Venger being chased away by Tiamet. Mallacar then looked down to see Dungeon Master conversing with the children.

"No matter," Mallacar said, calming down, "There will be other opportunities for Venger to test the skills of these young ones. Besides, they just got here, they need more time to gain experience points and increase in skill level, so now is not the time for a fight. But, these six newcomers must be ready for battle soon, because danger abounds in _my_ Realm of Dungeons and Dragons!"


	2. The Multiverse's First Gamer

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 1: The Multiverse's First Gamer  
><strong>

It had been a few months since they had arrived in the realm, and it now seemed as if it had all come to full circle. Once again, the six heroes were up against the five headed dragon Tiamet. And once again, unknown to them, it was by Mallacar's hand.

Dungeon Master appeared in Mallacar's castle and demanded, "Why have you sent Tiamet against them? You know very well that they cannot handle such a powerful creature!"

Mallacar didn't bother to turn around from the model of the realm he was looking at. He smiled as the image of Tiamet approached the six children.

"It is time for me to have my challenge," Mallacar said.

"What?" Dungeon Master asked with a shocked expression, "You couldn't possibly mean that they have gained enough experience to face you already? Besides, if they are not strong enough to defeat Tiamet, then how could they be a worthy opponent to defeat you?"

"But I am not Tiamet," Mallacar said, "Trust me, they are ready. I have a different way of fighting that revolves around chance, unlike Tiamet. Plus, with Tiamet it's six against five, while with me it's six against one. Better odds for them, so they are technically ready to face me. Besides. . ." Mallacar's face turned into a snarl and he said, "I am sick of waiting and I am sick of testing them! Too many of my greatest servants have fallen to those children! Dekion slipped from my control because the Ranger and the Magician destroyed the Circle of Power! My Beholder was slain by all of them! Queen Zinn's plots were foiled and her beauty destroyed by them! Her brother Solars who I hate was freed by that Thief! That spellbinder Lukion who I hate was set free by that Magician! My powerful Nightwalker was destroyed because of them! Those pathetic Fairie Dragons have their Queen back because of them! My Giant slave Karrox gained his freedom thanks to that Barbarian. . .and your amulet. . ."

Mallacar treated Dungeon Master to a withering stare, and he continued, "If they keep this up, my amazing Realm will crumble and I'll loose all control! Ready or not, they must be eliminated before they cause any further damage."

Dungeon Master wrung his hands nervously and said, "Why not simply use your _amazing _power to fix the so called 'damages' they made and give them more time to train so they could be a worthier challenge for you, _Oh Mighty Cheater_." Dungeon Master's voice was dripping with scorn.

Mallacar snarled again and said, "Your job is not to criticize me! Your job is to do what I tell you! And I am telling you to not interfere with what I am about to do and do nothing until I give the order!"

"Oh, was I being a little too vague before?" Dungeon Master asked casually. Before Mallacar could reply, Dungeon Master said coldly, "I – _despise_ – you. I – _loathe_ – you. You – _arrogant – cheating – self-absorbed – megalomaniac – egotistical – monster _– of – a – wizard." He put extra strong emphasis on every word as he glared daggers at Mallacar. "This Realm would have been a _triumph_ if it wasn't for you!"

"Wrong. This Realm wouldn't still be in existence if it weren't for me," Mallacar replied calmly, "Do you think that those other six fools would have kept this world running? Ha-ha-ha! No-no-no-no! They would have either disposed of it, along with you, or maybe even just abandoned it to be worn away by the elements. But I preserved this world! I saw it's value! And do you know why? I'll tell you why! It's because I am the Multiverse's first Gamer! That is why I won! Those other wizards were not! That's why they lost! All other Gamers in the Multiverse exist because of my influence. What some people see as worthless wastes of time that have no point or value, the Gamers see as treasures, as adventures, as opportunities for glory! That is why this Realm's current existence is owed to me! Now begone! And do not show yourself to the children until I command you to do so!"

Dungeon Master vanished.

Mallacar hunched over the board and said, "Alright, my six mischief makers, you have messed up my Realm long enough! Today is the day that we see if you all truly are a worthy set of opponents for me."


	3. The Fall of Tiamet

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 2: The Fall of Tiamet**

Hank launched an energy arrow from his Energy Bow at Tiamet's pale ice-attribute head head. It shrieked with pain as Tiamet's red, center, fire-attribute head sent searing flames at the Ranger. Luckily, Eric was nearby, and had the presence of mind to block the flames with his Griffon Shield.

Tiamet's ice head recovered and quickly froze an area of the ground. This was followed by a shriek as Sheila suddenly reappeared on the surface of the ice after slipping on it while under her Cloak of Invisibility. Uni brayed in panic as she began to slip and slide over the slippery surface. Tiamet's blue lightning-attribute head then launched a thunder bolt at Sheila. However, this was promptly deflected by a swing of Bobby's Thunder Club.

Tiamet's green head spat poison at Diana. This didn't seem to phase her much, because she used her Javelin Staff to flip and dodge it with ease.

Tiamet's center head then menacingly turned to Presto. Presto quickly waved his hand over his Hat of Many Spells frantically and said, "Okay, er, cold! Cold! I need something cold! Come on!"

Presto reached in and pulled out an ice-cube. He moaned in frustration and threw it in anger. The ice-cube just happened to land at Tiamet's feet. All of a sudden, it exploded, dousing Tiamet with icy mist. The dragon roared in anguish at the wave of cold that was washing over him. When the mist cleared, Tiamet was frozen solid.

"What was that? A liquid oxygen bomb?" Eric asked incredulously.

"Awesome Presto!" Bobby cheered.

Presto just blinked and said, "I can;t believe I actually did it."

Eric quickly changed the subject, "Well I've got a bone to pick to Dungeon Master! He didn't tell us that we'd run into Tiamet when he pointed us in this direction."

"For once, you're right Eric," Dianna remarked, "You'd think he would have known about this and warned us at least."

"Warned us nothing, he shouldn't have even sent us this way!" Eric complained, "We have it bad enough, the last thing we need is to go on suicide missions like facing Tiamet."

"Shut-up, Eric, we won didn't we?" Bobby said.

Hank quickly readied another energy arrow and said, "It's too early to celebrate Bobby, look!"

The ice encasing Tiamet was beginning to crack, and it soon burst apart as Tiamet's five heads breathed their attacks. Tiamet looked very angry now. He snarled, "Fools! Do you really think that your pathetic moves can defeat me. I laugh at your futile attempts. There is none in this Realm that can-."

_CRASH!_

A huge bolt of lighting suddenly crashed down in their midst. When the bolt dissipated, where it hit then stood a wizard in a red robe with seven crystals orbiting around him.

"What?" Tiamet said.

Mallacar folded his arms and said, "Tiamet, it is about time that you were put in your place, _permanently._"

"Who the heck is that guy?" Eric said.

Mallacar grabbed a red 4-sided crystal and said, "Die of Attack!" He threw it, and it came us as a 2.

"2 times the power for me," Mallacar said as he began to glow red.

He then grabbed an orange 6-sided crystal and said, "Die of Paralysis!" He threw it, and it landed on 2. "You are paralyzed for 2 minutes!" Mallacar announced. A beam of orange light shot out and hit Tiamet in the chest, freezing him in place.

Next came a yellow 8-sided crystal. "Die of Weakness! A three! Feel the third level of weakness!" A yellow beam of light shot out and hit Tiamet in the chest. Although still paralyzed, Tiamet was heard to groan as strength began to leave his body.

A green 10-sided crystal. "Die of Blindness! A seven! I curse you with blindness for seven minutes!" A green beam of light hit Tiamet's five pairs of eye, turning them all blank and white.

A blue 10-sided crystal. "Die of Defense! An eight! My defense is eight times as strong!" Mallacar declared as he began to glow with blue light.

"Enough!" Tiamet roared as the effect of the orange crystal wore off. "I do not have to see you to destroy you!" he roared, and his five heads all launched attacks in different directions. Mallacar didn't move a muscle as attacks crashed down around him. Before long, one of Tiamet's fire balls were headed straight for him.

"Get out of the way! Move!" Bobby cried out to the wizard.

"Be silent!" Mallacar said, and he quickly threw out an indigo 12-sided crystal. "Die of Reflection!" he shouted. This time the number was 8.

"Excellent, now your attack is reflected, and multiplied by 8!" Mallacar declared.

The fire ball hit an invisible shield that surrounded Mallacar. It then grew to the size of Tiamet himself, and then crashed into the dragon with massive force. Tiamet was blasted backwards and driven painfully into the ground.

Mallacar effortlessly floated over to the dragon, and then cast his a violet 20-sided crystal. "Die of Draining!" The result was a 4. "Good. I shall now take a fifth of your energy for myself!"

Mallacar raised his hands as violet energy flowed from Tiamet and into his body. Tiamet groaned as his green head crumbled to dust.

Mallacar laughed darkly and said, "Hmm, I'm afraid you just aren't yourself without all five of your heads, so I think I'll just put you out of your misery." Mallacar then raised his hands. While speaking a strange chant in some ancient language, he charge one hand with fire and one hand with lightning. He thrust both hands down, and with a mighty blast, Tiamet was obliterated into dust.

Diana looked toward the others and said, "Did you guys see that?"

"Of course we saw it! How could we possibly miss some guy destroying Tiamet single handedly!" Eric exclaimed.

Mallacar's laughter interrupted the would-be conversation. "Yes indeed, I am quite impressive. After all, I _created _this world."

"What?" Hank gasped.

Mallacar shook his head with a smile and said, "Your shocked reaction amuses me. Yes, I am the creator of the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons, and it was I who, through my faithful servant Dungeon Master, led you through my Realm to test you, and train you."

"What! You mean Dungeon Master and you were just messing with us the whole time!" Eric shouted angrily, "I should have known! We'll never get out of here!"

"But why are you training and testing us for?" Shiela asked curiously.

"Because I've waited so long to find a worthy group of opponents!" Mallacar shouted, "And you are them! You've gained so much experience! You've beaten many of my faithful servants, not to mention disrupted my oppressive regime over this world, but that only shows your strength! You even defeated Venger in the Dragon's Graveyard! You are ready to face me! NOW! And I will not take no for an answer!"

Mallacar then grabbed his green crystal and threw it.


	4. The Die of Doom

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 3: The Die of Doom**

The Die of Blindness landed near Hank with a result of 5. There was bright flash that knocked Hank back ,leaving him covering his eyes.

"Ah! I'm blinded! I can't see!" Hank shouted.

Bobby ran forward with his club shouting, "Hey! You leave him alone you big bully!"

"Pathetic," Mallacar remarked, and then he cast out his Die of Weakness at Bobby. The result was a full 8.

Bobby screamed as he was hit by a huge blast of yellow energy, and fell down flat on his face.

"Bobby!" Sheila shouted.

Uni brayed frantically as she nuzzled Bobby's side. Bobby could only moan as he made a few futile attempts to get to his feet.

Presto ran up behind Mallacar and reached into his hat. "Alright! Why don't you try this on for-."

Presto was suddenly cut off when Mallacar whirled around fast and threw his Die of Paralysis.

"Aw man!" Presto said as the Die landed on 6 and and zapped him into a living statue.

"And now to drain every last drop of your magic and take it for myself!" Mallacar said as he prepared to throw his 20 sided Die of Draining, when all of a sudden, something caught his arm.

"What? What's going on!" Mallacar said as he jerked his arm, trying to free it from what was holding it. With one final jerk, he freed it, sending the Die flying off away from the battle.

"Wha-? Oh no! I miss-casted!" Mallacar gasped.

Sheila came out from under her invisibility cloak and pointed at Mallacar, shouting, "Serves you right you evil wizard!"

"Hold on!" Eric shouted, "How is Sheila stronger than that wizard guy?"

Diana smiled and said, "I guess that's what happens when you rely on magic too much! You get old, weak, and flabby!"

"You fools! Nobody mocks me!" Mallacar said, he then pulled out a solid silver 20-sided crystal. He raised it high and said, "I desired a challenge, but you have become such an annoyance that I just cannot destroy you fast enough!" Mallacar's mustached face pulled into a wicked smile as he declared, "However, I intend on doing it in a very entertaining way. I'm quite sure Presto would be a better magician if he had someone with a brain calling the shots for him!" Mallacar then threw the silver die, shouting, "Go! Die of Possession!"

The Die landed at the feet of the paralyzed Presto. The result was a 10.

"10? I need more than that!" Mallacar said, and he raised one of his red gloves. The red gem in its palm flashed as he said, "Glove of Doubling!"

The Die suddenly flipped around to 20.

_"This isn't gonna be fun,"_ Presto thought.

"Let the end . . .begin!" Mallacar shouted.

Out of the silver crystal came silver wind that twirled and twisted into a vortex that swallowed up Presto. As the paralysis wore off, Presto yelled out in fear as he began spinning around and around.

After a very tense minute, the winds faded, and Presto fell back onto the ground hard.

"Get up!" Mallacar barked.

Presto got up shakily and silently.

"Show me your magic!"

Presto silently took off his hat, waved his hands over it, and out came and abundance of fireworks.

Mallacar clapped and said, "Very good. Now, how about something to cool your friends down?"

Presto nodded, and suddenly sent a blast of blue energy at Diana. When it hit her, it trapped her whole body, save her head, in ice; causing her to scream in pain from the extreme cold.

"Diana! What's going on?" Hank said as he rubbed at his eyes. Finally, the blindness wore off, and Hank could see what was happening. "What? Presto?"

"I think Mallacar's controlling him somehow!" Sheila said.

"It will be fun to watch your friend strike you all down one by one," Mallacar said cruelly, "Now, strike them!"

Presto shot a bolt of lighting out of his hat, which shot towards Hank. Eric ran in front of him and blocked the lightning.

"Ha! This will be easy!" Eric remarked, "Presto will probably make so many blunders that he'll send that guy running for his life! AHHHH!"

While Eric had been running his mouth, Presto had sent out a pair of hideous snakes, which quickly slithered up to Eric and tightly wrapped themselves around him, causing him to scream like a girl.

Hank quickly looked around. Diana was still frozen, Bobby was still lying on the ground, and Shelia had turned invisible. Hank quickly readied an arrow as Presto, who was hovering on air, floated over to him with a blank expression on his face.

"Ha! So, you'd destroy your friend, Ranger?" Mallacar chuckled.

"No," Hank said simply, and he fired the arrow. The energy arrow shot right over Presto's shoulder, and hit Mallacar square in the chest.

Mallacar grunted as he was forced backwards a few feet.

"That was a big mistake, _fool_!" he snarled. He then formed a sphere of red magical energy, and threw it.

Presto floated up and caught the blast in his hat. He then spun around fast, and sent a huge lazer blast that sent Hank flying through the air. Hank cried out in pain as he landed flat on his back.

"One more to go," Mallacar said. Suddenly, he felt something hit him hard in the stomach.

Mallacar double over in pain and growled with an evil voice, "You're going to regret that 'Little Miss Disappear'! Presto, reveal her!"

Presto nodded silently, and a huge cloud of fog gushed out of his hat.

Meanwhile, Bobby slowly got onto his knees and looked at the scene before him. He suddenly remembered a movie he saw once. There was a person who was invisible, but smoke or fog allowed him to be seen. Bobby knew he had to do something before before it was too late, but he still felt so weak. Bobby reached for his club, but it felt like it weighed as much as a truck.

Uni moved closer to him. Bobby rested a hand on her head nervously as he said, "What am I gonna do? I have to save Sheila. If only there was a way to snap Presto out of this. . ."

Bobby's eyes suddenly widened, "That's it!"

Mallacar looked around the foggy area intently until he saw it, a translucent outline running through the fog.

"There she is! Get her!" Mallacar shouted.

Presto prepared to send a powerful spell, when all of a sudden, Uni came running in, and jumped onto Presto's back.

"Gah! What are you doing? Shake it off you fool!" Mallacar shouted.

"Now Uni! Teleport!" Bobby shouted.

There was a quick glow, and Presto and Uni disappeared, and quickly reappeared near Sheila.

Presto moaned and held his head, "Ow, my head. . .Hey wait a minute. . I'm free!"

"What! How can this be?" Mallacar shouted.

Bobby chuckled as he used his club to get onto his feet. Still weak from the magic, he said, "I figured that if I had Uni teleport Presto, then maybe the magic would get left behind or canceled out or something, or maybe you'd loose track of him. Either way, it worked. You don't control Presto anymore!"

Mallacar's face turned red with rage. Every inch of him was filled with anger. _"How dare he! How dare a mere child outsmart me! ME! The Creator of this world! No one is smarter then me! No one!" _he though wrathfully.

Mallacar actually let out a villainous snarl as he took out a black crystal from his robe. "How dare you trick me! How dare you outsmart me! I cannot have anyone outsmart me! I will not have it! For what you did, you're going to pay!"

Mallacar threw the 20-sided crystal down with all the force he could muster. In landed on 5 as it rolled near Bobby's feet.

"Double, and redouble!" Mallacar declared as he raised both of his enchanted gloves, and the result changed from 5 to 10, and then to the full 20.

"You shall now regret the day you ever crossed me! Now, Die of Doom!"

Suddenly, out of the black die came a huge whirlwind that surrounded the young barbarian.

Bobby looked around with wide eyes as dust began to get kicked up around him, "Hey! What's going on! What's happening! Help!"

Bobby then began swinging his club wildly, but then it began to disintegrate in his hands. Bobby gasped as it fell into dust, which was then taken up by the whirlwind. But it didn't stop there. Soon, his helmet was disintegrating as well. Bobby looked down and saw that he was staring to disappear as well!

"Help!" Bobby shouted as the whirlwind picked up even faster, and with a final whoosh, Bobby was lost in a cloud of dust as the wind suddenly ceased.

"Therefore, I am superior!" Mallacar declared.

"No!" Hank shouted.

"You monster!" Diana shouted, still in her icy prison, "If I could just get out of here, I'd make you pay for this!"

"H-h-hold on a minute! Where did Bobby go exactly?" Eric stammered.

"Ignorant fool!" Mallacar spat, "Fine, I'll tell you plainly, I-." Mallacar suddenly stopped and quickly whirled and slapped something to the ground. A second later, Sheila reappeared lying on the ground.

"For a thief, you don't have much stealth," Mallacar said, but then he suddenly stumbled, nearly falling over. "Grr, I should have never used the Die of Possession and Die of Doom one after the other like that! I'm out of energy."

Mallacar quickly got up and looked at Sheila. The wizard actually smiled when he saw the look of blind rage on Sheila's face.

"I'll be at Venger's castle, resting and restoring my power. Unless you want the fate of your brother to be for nothing, I'd suggest you and your friends go there as well. I'll be waiting to finish what we've started." Mallacar then jumped into the air, and performed a spell that caused him to vanish in dark mist.

Hank silently sent an energy arrow that shattered the ice around Diana.

Presto sat down hard and said, "I can't believe it."

He looked over to see Uni frantically sniffing and digging at the spot where Bobby vanished.

Hank looked over at Sheila, who was averting her eyes from the others.

"Sheila," he said, "This is probably some kind of trick. I'm sure Bobby is still-."

Sheila cut him off when she silently lifted the hood of her cloak, vanishing from silent.

Hank sighed. Perhaps it was best to leave her alone. He could only hope that she didn't do anything stupid.

As he sat on the hard ground, Presto said in monotone, "If I didn't get caught, Bobby would have done that plan, and he'd still be here- OW!"

Presto looked over at Diana, who had hit him in the head with her green Javelin Staff.

"What was that for?" Presto asked angrily, massaging his head.

"For acting ridiculous!" Diana shouted, "We don't have any time to waste blaming ourselves. So let's just focus on getting back Mallacar. And I'm with Hank on this, Bobby could still be somewhere. So let's hurry up and get to Venger's castle so we can make Mallacar pay!"

Presto got up quickly and said, "Okay! Okay! I'm going! Let's take it to him!"

Eric clenched a fist tightly as he said, "And when I get my hands on Dungeon Master. . ."

"What are you talking about! Dungeon Master didn't do anything!" Presto said.

"Exactly!" Eric shouted, "He didn't help us at all! Besides, didn't you hear what he said? He's Dungeon Master's boss! All the stuff we've been through was just some crazy tests those jerks plans! This is all his fault, so if that little riddle making shrimp ever shows his wrinkled face around me again, I'll-."

"You'll what, Cavalier?"

Everyone turned and gasped.

_"Dungeon Master!"_


	5. A Few Pieces of the Puzzle

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 4: A Few Pieces of the Puzzle**

"You're really gonna get it now, you smug little midget!" Eric shouted as he ran toward Dungeon Master.

Hank quickly ran in front of Eric and tripped him. He then turned to Dungeon Master and said, "Alright, we want answers, and we want them now! First, what happened to Bobby and where is he now?"

"He is gone now, but he will soon return," Dungeon Master replied simply.

"Enough with the riddles! Tell us now!" Eric said as he got up.

"Fine, I'll tell you plainly, but I doubt you'd understand it that way either. Booby is in all essence dead, but Mallacar will bring him back to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana asked.

"Wait," Presto said in a shocked tone, "I think he means that Mallacar has the power of life and death!"

"Knock it of Presto!" Eric said.

"I'm not joking guys. Dungeon Master said he'd tell us plainly, and that means no riddles, so that has to be what he means."

"Correct, young magician," Dungeon Master said.

"Hold on! How do we know that Mallacar will-?" Eric began, but when he turned from Presto to Dungeon Master, he was gone. "What! How could he leave us at a time like this?" Eric exclaimed.

"I just hope he's able to keep Sheila from being reckless and getting hurt," Hank said.

"So what do we do now?" Presto said.

"Get Mallacar of course! That was a dumb question!" Diana said.

"Relax Diana, save it for Mallacar. We need to beat him, or else we'll never see Bobby again," Hank said.

* * *

><p>Dungeon Master appeared in the shadow of Venger's castle. Looking around, he said, "Thief, I give you permission to do whatever you feel that you must do," and vanished.<p>

His words did not fall on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Bobby opened his eyes, and found himself lying flat on his back. He slowly got to his feet, feeling surprisingly calm and relaxed. When he lifted his eyes, he saw that around him were six men, who were clearly wizards. They all wore robes very similar to Mallacar's except the were different colors. They were orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. The wizard with the green robe really attracted Bobby's attention.<p>

This one was the youngest of the group, and what's more, was that he rode upon a full adult unicorn.

"So, you are a victim of Mallacar's evil power," the green wizard said.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, but, who are you guys?"

"Together with Mallacar, we were the creators of the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons," the violet wizard said.

"We created it as an arena to see which of us was the most powerful," the green wizard said.

"However, Mallacar betrayed us," the orange wizard said.

"He cheated," the yellow wizard said.

"And killed us all," the indigo wizard said.

"You mean, you guys are ghosts?" Bobby said nervously, "Am I ghost too?"

"For the moment, yes, but I will see to it that Mallacar, shall we shay, restores you to your normal form," the green wizard said with a sly grin.

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," the green wizard said as he ran his hand through the unicorn's mane, "In the meantime, I believe that we should inform you about the true role you and your friends fill in the Realm."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

The violet wizard, apparently the oldest, asked Bobby, "Do you know what reincarnation is?"

"Uh. . no. . ." Bobby replied.

"Well then, listen closely, and one thing you must remember, is that in reincarnation, gender is meaningless. . ." the violet wizard said sagely, and he began to explain things to the young barbarian.


	6. Fate, Destiny, and Reincarnation

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 5: Fate, Destiny, and Reincarnation**

Mallacar immediately made his presence known in Venger's castle. The wizard almost lazily blasted the doors open with a blast of Arcane Fire.

Venger quickly descended in front of the wizard, angered by his presence. "You will pay dearly for this intrusion!"

"Those are words unbecoming a faithful servant," Mallacar said coldly.

"Tiamet was supposed to be _mine_!" Venger said, fuming with rage.

"you could never have beaten Tiamet."

"All I needed were the children's weapons. . ."

"You could never have beaten those children! They gave _me_ a hard time, but I still managed to defeat one of them."

"And you destroyed his Thunder Club!"

"I didn't need it. _I'm_ not weak."

"I've had enough! I refuse to be your lackey anymore!" Venger shouted.

"I was hoping you'd say that, that's why I made sure to steal _this_ from the Cloud Bears," Mallacar said, and he then pulled a necklace with a large red gem out of his sleeve.

Venger backed away nervously at first, but then he regained his confidence and said, "Only one Heart Stone won't give me any trouble."

"True, but what if I were to activate a magnification spell," Mallacar said, and then, the Heart Stone was surrounded by magical energy.

As the light filled the room, Venger shouted in rage.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the five remaining heroes, along with Uni, looked up at the blown open gate of Venger's castle.<p>

"You don't suppose Sheila did that?" Eric said.

"This is no time for jokes!" Diana said with frustration.

"I'm not joking, Bobby was _her _brother after all. . ." Eric replied.

Uni suddenly charged into the castle without warning.

"Wait! Stop!" Presto called out.

"No, she's right, we've got to get in there and finish this!" Hank shouted as he got his Energy Bow ready.

"I would advise you not to."

Shadow Demon suddenly floated down in front of them.

"Out of the way! We've go to beat Mallacar!" Diana said.

"Wait a minute guys, maybe we shouldn't go on this suicide mission," Eric said in a shaky voice as he backed away slowly.

Diana thwacked Eric in the shin with her Javelin Staff and said, "You coward! Because of Mallacar, Bobby's gone, Sheila's missing, and Uni ran off! No way are we backing down!"

Eric grabbed his shin tightly, teeth clenched, and said, "You know what, you're right! What am I doing! I'm sick of us being pushed around by these freaks! Mallacar's going down!"

Eric then made a show of stomping over to Shadow Demon. He narrowed his eyes and said, "So you better get out of our way you paper-thin sneak!"

Shadow Demon peered back at Eric and said, "Do you know how long it took Mallacar to defeat Venger?"

"Probably shorter than it took for him to defeat Tiamet, anyway, you can't scare us out of this one, Dummy!" Eric said defiantly.

"Remember that you've been warned," Shadow Demon said, and he flew off and vanished.

"Wow Eric, you actually stared down Shadow Demon," Diana said.

Eric shrugged, "Eh, no big deal. Now if Presto had done, being afraid of _his own_ shadow and everything-."

"You can heckle me later, Eric, let's just get this over with!" Presto said impatiently.

Hank quickly took the lead and said, "Alright, this is it. We've already seen Mallacar's power, and he's probably back at full strength by now. It seems like our best course of action would be to bounce the effects of his Dice back at him somehow. That'll be up to your Griffon Shield, Eric, and your magic, Presto."

"Got it," Presto said.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" Eric said.

"Hold on, Eric, we have to plan this," Hank said, he then turned to Diana and said, "Diana, it's up to you to keep Mallacar busy and wear him down. I'll try to get shots on him from time to time. Once he's worn down, we all attack him at once."

"What about Bobby?" Diana asked.

Hank sighed, and he said, "Well, if what Presto said about what Dungeon Master meant was right, then I guess once we've beaten Mallacar, we force him to bring Bobby back."

* * *

><p>Mallacar sat in Venger's throne, reflecting on his strategy for defeated the young ones. He smiled. There's no way he could loose.<p>

"Your reign here is coming to an end," a voice said.

Mallacar jumped up in shock. Only one person had that voice. . .

Mallacar fixed his gaze front and center, and in an instant, the green wizard appeared before him, riding on his unicorn.

"Balthazar. . ." Mallacar said softly, "So, you've come to haunt me?"

"No, I come to demand that you restore the young Barbarian you vanquished."

"You've got to be kidding me. You are in no position to give _me_ orders. I am not afraid of mere spirits."

"You dare to go against fate?" Balthazar said.

"What?" Mallacar asked.

"It was not a mere accident that the six children came upon your portal. They were destined and guided by fate to enter this Realm, and to unite to take you down," Balthazar said cooly.

"Why do you believe that?" Mallacar spat.

"Because those six children are the reincarnations of the wizards you betrayed!"

"WHAT!" Mallacar screamed, "No! You're lying!"

"No I'm not! In fact, I am the the young one called Bobby happens to be _my _reincarnation," Balthazar said confidently.

"You're lying!" Mallacar shouted back.

"Well, then why do we both have unicorns, who also just happen to both be connected through reincarnation as well," Balthazar said as he stroked his unicorn's mane.

"Coincidence! And they aren't connected either!" Mallacar sputtered.

"Do not deny destiny and fate, Mallacar, or it will destroy you," Balthazar said.

"Even if this was true, why would I do as you say?"

"Because, it would cause this battle to gain more value in your eyes. You would feel obligated to face all of us at once through these young ones as a sort of rematch. Surely only then you would truly be satisfied," Balthazar said.

Mallacar thought for a moment, and he said, "Those young ones. . .their personalities are so similar to those of the others. . ." Mallacar then stared hard at Balthazar as he said, "But you and the Barbarian. . .no comparison. . ."

Balthazar smiled and said, "Indeed. For you see, unlike the other five wizards, who retained their personalities throughout their lives, I went through many changes throughout my original life. When I was young, I was identical to the young Barbarian, innocent, naive, short tempered, quick to anger, and yet pure of heart. However, as my training in sorcery continued, as well as many adventures and experiences, I grew into the wise, powerful, and of course, witty sorcerer you see before you now."

"Hmmm," Mallacar mused, "So, do you suppose that the Barbarian, who you claim is you in a second life, will go through such changes?"

"Yes, in fact, I believe that he is destined to gain such experience from years of being in this world."

"You mean he will not leave this Realm?" Mallacar asked shocked, "What about the others?"

Balthazar gently stroked his unicorn's neck as he replied, "The others do not have things to. . . tie them to this world. . ."

Mallacar thought to himself, and then he said, "Okay, I'll do as you ask. I'll restore Bobby, but only so I can face all of them in an all out battle like you said."

"A very wise choice, old friend," Balthazar said, "Soon, an enmity thousands of years old will finally be resolved."

Balthazar tapped his unicorn's horn and said, "Come on, we need to go now. . ."

Mallacar breathed out slowly, almost in relief, as he saw them vanish soundlessly before his eyes.

Almost immediately, the door burst open.


	7. Rebirth, Destruction, and Disappearance

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 6: Rebirth, Destruction, and Disappearance**

Mallacar nodded and said, "At long last, my guest have arrived."

"Your reign of terror is over, Mallacar!" Hank shouted.

"And when we beat you, you're gonna bring Bobby back!" Diana said.

Mallacar smiled and pointed up.

Everyone looked to where he was pointed and gasped.

Stuck to the ceiling, within a large, red Heart Stone, was Venger.

"If I were you, I would leave now, because I intend on doing something much worse than that to you," Mallacar said.

"No way! We're doing this for Bobby!" Diana shouted.

"Well, then, before we start, there is something I must-," Mallacar suddenly stopped to lash out and grab something behind him. There was a strangled gasp as Sheila suddenly appeared, with Mallacar's hand wrapped around her neck.

"You again! How pathe- ARRGH!" Mallacar roared as he was suddenly knocked forward, letting go of Sheila. Sheila looked down to Uni standing there with her head bowed and her horn at the ready.

Mallacar snarled and got up, running his hand down his back. Uni had snuck in, waiting for the right moment, and had struck without warning, pricking him in the back while knocking him forward.

_"Balthazar better be right about this, because I certainly don't want to do this after that!" _Mallacar thought bitterly as he drew out a 20-sided golden die. He then threw the die and shouted, "Die of Rebirth!"

The die landed on 15 and glew with a dazzling light.

_"He is just a boy, a 15 should suffice,"_ Mallacar thought.

The light shot into the ceiling, and formed into a huge, shinning portal. The whole world seemed to shake violently, and then, Bobby fell from the mystical opening, yelling out fearfully as he landed on the ground, his Thunder Club hitting the ground next to him with a mighty thud.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Bobby felt that he was being gently held by very familiar arms. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the tear filled eyes of Sheila. Uni came close to him and licked his face enthusiastically.

Bobby laughed and said, "Relax Uni, I'm here to stay!"

Sheila then pulled Bobby into a tight hug.

"Hey! Sheila!" Bobby said with an embarrassed blush.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here," Sheila said, her voice chocked with tears of joy.

"No!" Bobby said as he wiggled free of her grip.

"Wha-?" Sheila stammered out as Bobby quickly picked up his club.

Bobby hefted the club over his shoulder and pointed challengingly at Mallacar, "You big fat cheater! Get ready to loose!"

"Really?" Mallacar asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! You may have one _last_ time, but you won't win this time!" Bobby said.

Mallacar's eyes widened, the way he was speaking, it all made sense now. Somehow, the six wizards had somehow spoken to him, and told him the story of how he took control of the Realm. Mallacar felt a lump form in his throat when he realized something else, he may have been told about the reincarnation! Such an idea would certainly grant this Barbarian an untold amount of confidence, which would then yield an untold amount of strength!

Bobby turned to Sheila and said, "Listen sis, I'm sorry I made you worry, I should have been more careful last time, but I can't just watch from the sidelines. We _all _have to beat this guy _together. _It's hard to explain, but we just have to." Bobby then glared at Mallacar and said, "And I've just _got to beat this guy_!"

Bobby turned to see that on his left side was Sheila, and on his right side was Uni.

"I won't let this guy touch you again, Bobby!" Sheila said.

Uni rubbed against Bobby's head, and the stood in a battle stance.

"You guys have got a plan right? Cause we'll follow along!" Bobby said.

"No problem Bobby!" Hank said.

"I won't mess up this time," Presto said.

Eric sighed and said, "Look, you didn't mess up the first time, so it's all good. Now get some confidence, okay."

Presto nodded, "Hm, okay, thanks Eric."

Mallacar clenched his fists. Why should he be worried? He was still too powerful to be defeated!

_"I shall now kill you all a second time! But it'll be the third time for you, Balthazar!" _Mallacar thought.

Mallacar grabbed one of his dice and shouted, "I only brought the Barbarian back to make my official victory over you more complete! _I cannot be defeated! _Now_ – PREPARE TO DIE!"_

Mallacar threw his yellow Die of Weakness, and it landed on 7. It's power shot towards Hank. A sudden idea entered Eric's mind, and he went with instantly. He threw his shield like a Frisbee, and it blocked the spell just in time.

The yellow energy was sent right back at it's caster, causing him to shout in rage. Mallacar slumped forward a bit and said, "No, this can't be!"

"Nice move, Eric! Now we can get him good!" Presto said as he reached into his hat.

Mallacar looked at Presto with envy, "Grr, I'm too weak to use my Die of Possession!"

"We're gonna bowl you down!" Presto said, but then, his hat began to shake wildly, and a huge bowling ball nearly as big as him shot out toward Mallacar.

"Die of Reflection!" Mallacar shouted, and the indigo die landed on 6.

The bowling ball hit the shield, and expanded 6 time bigger. Presto shouted in fear as the massive ball rolled towards him.

"Anyone for extreme baseball?" Bobby shouted as he jumped in front of Presto and dealt the ball a mighty blow with his Thunder Club.

The ball soared back towards Mallacar. The wizard began to panic and quickly threw out his red Die of Attack. Mallacar cried out in joy as it landed on the full 4. He roared with power as he sent out a huge blast of Arcane Fire that obliterated the bowling ball. Mallacar looked up and smiled, only to be hit square in the chest by an energy arrow that shot through the smoke.

Mallacar was slammed back hard, but he got back up and threw his blue Die of Defense. The result, a 1.

"What! You are joking! You've got to be kidding me!" Mallacar shouted.

"You need a time out, Mallacar!" Diana shouted as she pole vaulted over him, swung her Javelin Staff, and knocked the wizard off of his feet.

"I'm next!" Bobby said as he ran forward with his club.

"You little pest! I'll take your strength for myself! Die of Draining!" Mallacar said as he threw the die. The 20 sided crystal landed on 12, and it sent a blast towards Bobby.

Sheila let out a scream and jumped out and covered Bobby with her cloak. The was a quick flash as the spell hit the cloak and dissipated.

"What? The cloak cancels out my power?" Mallacar said, "No matter, _this_ Die cannot be blocked! Die of Blindness!"

Mallacar threw the die, and it landed on 1. There was a huge flash of green light. Sheila stumbled backward, revealing herself and Bobby, but she was too busy clutching her eyes to notice.

Bobby was really angry now, and he was running around with his eyes closed, swinging his club like crazy, "Where are you, you jerk! Come on! Let me hit you! Quit hiding!"

Mallacar laughed, but was cut off when a cloth came shooting out of Presto's hat and wrapped around his head, gagging him.

Eric pointed and burst out laughing.

Mallacar, not amused, ripped off the cloth and snarled, "Pathetic fool! Arcane Reach!" Mallacar's hand glew red, and long red arm of magic energy shot towards him.

Eric screamed and hid behind his shield, but the arm grabbed the shield and pulled hard.

"Hang on, Eric!" Diana shouted, and she smacked away the arm with her Javelin Staff.

"Scorching Ray!" Mallacar shouted, and he launched deadly lazer out towards Eric and Diana.

Diana deflected the lazer with her Javelin Staff, sending the ray in Sheila's direction. Eric quickly jumped in front of the blinded Sheila and deflected the lazer with his Griffin Shield. When Presto saw the ray heading in his direction, he quickly reached into his Hat of Many Spells, and pulled out just what he needed, a hand mirror.

Bobby stopped swinging wildly as the minute of blindness came to an end. He looked up, only to see the Scorching Ray screaming towards him from Presto's mirror.

Uni brayed angrily and jumped in front of Bobby. "No Uni, get out of the way!" Bobby shouted in fear. However, right next to Uni, something appeared. Bobby gasped as the ghost-like image of Balthazar riding on his unicorn appeared to him. Time seemed to slow down as the wizard turned and gave Bobby a cheerful wink. Then, quick as a flash, the spirit of the wizard entered into Bobby, and the spirit of the unicorn entered into Uni.

And then, the final move came to the young Barbarian's mind.

"Wait for it!" Bobby shouted.

Uni stood in determination as the Scorching Ray zoomed towards her. She didn't move a muscle as the ray struck her horn directly.

"Teleport!" Bobby shouted.

Uni brayed in triumph, and vanished, only to reappear an instant latter, right in front of Mallacar. After appearing, Uni pointed her horn, and the Scorching Ray shot out, and blazed right through Mallacar's chest.

"_!_" Mallacar screeched as he fell backwards, his body quickly catching fire and burning right before their eyes.

"Doesn't this seem a little harsh!" Eric s with wide eyes.

"No, it doesn't!" Sheila said angrily.

Mallacar snarled and reached up, saying, "If I'm going down, I'm taking one of you with me! Arcane Reach!"

The long, red hand zoomed out and grabbed Presto by the arm. Presto only had time to cry out in surprise, right before Mallacar's body burst into sparks, promptly followed by the Arcane Reach, and then Presto as well.

"No! not again! Not Presto!" Diana shouted.

"But- but- Hey! We won, didn't we?" Bobby said, looking very puzzled.

Hank clenched his fists and teeth in anger, _"What did he do? Where could Presto be?"_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>stink<em> at writing angst. Therefore, I did my best to avoid focusing on Sheila as much as possible. Also, I made it slightly vague to the young ones that the Die of Doom's effect actually _killed_ the victim in it's whirlwind, so they wouldn't show angst. Also, I had Dungeon Master promptly inform them about Mallacar's power of the Die of Rebirth, so that they'd be further confused of whether Bobby was really dead or not, and therefore wouldn't need to have much angst.**


	8. A Whole New Game

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 7: A Whole New Game**

In a burst of sparks, Presto found himself standing in a stone chamber. He looked across a long table to see Mallacar sitting comfortably, looking very much alive.

"No way! You're dead!" Presto shouted.

Mallacar had a very grave expression on his face. "What you and your friends 'killed' was merely my avatar."

"Avatar?" Presto asked.

"Yes," Mallacar replied, still wearing his grave expression. He then waved his hand over a model of Venger's castle on the table. The roof disappeared, and Presto was amazed at what he saw. Inside were holographic images of his friends, and in the center lay a wooden model of Mallacar, with a whole burned through it. Suddenly, the wooden figure burst into ashes.

Presto looked back up at Mallacar, who replied, "I sent that avatar into the Realm to ensure that I am never put in any real danger. Unfortunately, he was the only one I have. Oh, excuse me, I haven't explained this properly. You see, this whole board is a scale model of the entire Realm. I can monitor all of the activity in the entire Realm through this living model, right from my castle in the sky."

Mallacar motioned to a window, and outside was the entire flat and board-like Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. Like a mighty satellite, Mallacar's castle floated above all. Mallacar then pointed at Presto, "And you, my friend, are going to lead your friends in one final challenge against me!"

Mallacar took a cup and gave it to Presto. Inside were the seven dice that made up the Percentile, and a small wooden figure of himself.

"Is this. . .?" Presto asked.

Mallacar answered, "An Avatar I've prepared for you. Through the use of the dice of the Percentile, you will control this Avatar as it rejoins your friends. It will behave in a matter so identical to you, that your friends won't notice any difference. You must do whatever it takes to lead your friends against my final assault on them. It will be a battle of strategy between us. If you win, I will free you all. If I win, I'll destroy you right here."

Suddenly, Mallacar took a step back in surprise. Standing right next to Presto, was the spirit of one of the six wizards, Palladar.

The violet wizard placed a strong arm on Presto's shoulder.

Presto began to feel a new boldness and confidence. Crossing his arms."Well, guess what, Mallacar! We've beaten you already! Why should we have to do it again? So how about you just give up and let us go back to Earth!"

Angered by Presto's impudence, Mallacar took a step forward and said, "No, I have only begun to fight! Now, I have given you this challenge, and you are going to accept it. I want to see just how intelligent you really are. Don't you want to prove yourself to me?"

_"You always were the most intelligent one, Palladar. . ." _Mallacar added mentally.

Palladar simply nodded determinedly and disappeared.

Presto nodded in an identical fashion and said, "Alright, Mallacar, I accept your challenge, and me and my friends are gonna win too!"

"Good," Mallacar said, "Now, Dungeon Master shall oversee this contest."

Dungeon Master was soon standing nearby.

"Come on, Dungeon Master! Don't let this guy boss you around!" Presto said.

Dungeon Master just sadly shook his head, and then said, "Presto, by using the dice to unleash your magic, you will unlock your Hat of Many Spells' Rod of Wonder Effect. This means that depending on the number you role, your hat may produce an unpredictable effect instead of the spell you intend to cast. I shall inform you of the result every time."

"Enough exposition! I will have my satisfaction now!" Mallacar said with a face like thunder.

"Magician, please place yourself onto the board," Dungeon Master said simply.

Presto took the small figurine and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm doing it," he said, and he placed himself near the entrance of Venger's castle. He then looked up at Mallacar and said, "Hold on, I thought you said your only Avatar was destroyed? Are you going down there yourself?"

"No, you fool," Mallacar said, "I have a pawn down there that intend on making full use of. . ."

* * *

><p>The group of heroes, once again one friend sort, walked out of Venger's castle, and received a pleasant surprise.<p>

"Over here, guys!" Presto shouted as he waved to them.

"Presto's okay!" Diana shouted.

"Hold on!" Eric said, jumping in front of them, "We saw Presto disappear. How do we know that he's the _real_ Presto! It could be a trick Mallacar set up for us."

Presto face-palmed himself and moaned, "Aww, come on, Eric! We don't have time for this!"

Sheila stood defensively in front of Bobby and said, "Eric's right, I don't trust him!"

"I think it's really you, Presto!" Bobby called out, and Uni expressed here agreement.

Hank watched Presto closely and asked, "If you really are Presto, then what happened to you after Mallacar made you disappear."

Presto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it's kind of a long story, you see-."

Presto was interrupted by a huge trembling that shook the ground. Everyone kept low as the shaking threatened to throw them off their feet.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Presto asked asked as he looked down onto the living map of the Realm.<p>

"Behold the castle," Mallacar said.

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, the huge Heart Stone containing Venger was glowing. A distinct pattern of cracks formed around it, and they glew with white energy, and then, the entire crystal exploded. The blast was so enormous, that it shook the entire castle to it's foundations, causing it to collapse in a heap of rubble.<p>

The heroes looked up in shock as smoke arose and took form Venger himself. The image then faded as Venger rode down towards them on his Nightmare horse.

If you were to look closely into Venger's eyes, you could see that a battle was being fought.

_"Arrgh! My body! It has a mind of it's own!"_

**"Wrong, fool! It's my mind!"**

_"You! You will pay for this Mallacar!"_

**"Shut-up, and just let me take control, and do what you never were able to do!"**

_"Coward!"_

**"SHUT-UP!"**

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I've got to do something!" Presto said. He grabbed the dice and threw them, saying, "Okay! I'll knock him out of the sky with a Magic Missile!"<p>

"70. Very good," Dungeon Master said warmly, "Your spell takes effect as planned."

Mallacar scowled.

* * *

><p>"As quick as a whistle, here comes a Magic Missile!" Presto said, and a projectile of magical energy shot out of his hat, and made a direct hit with Venger's Nightmare.<p>

The black, flying horse whined in pain as it was destroyed by the blast. Venger quickly jumped off and flew down to meet the heroes.

"You brats have been a thorn in my side, long enough!" Venger shouted.

_"At least let me do the speaking!"_

**"I told you once, I told you twice, shut-up!"**

Hank sent an arrow out towards Venger, who merely extending an arm and said, "Unholy Aura!"

* * *

><p>"A malevolent darkness surrounds Venger, protecting him from attacks, granting him resistance to spells cast by good creatures, and weakening good creatures when he strikes them," Dungeon Master says.<p>

"Yes! My strategy is working!" Mallacar said.

"Oh no you don't! I'll just undo it!" Presto said as he rolled the dice again.

"46, your spell will work, bu a Rod of Wonder effect will occur as well," Dungeon Master said.

"Rats!" Presto said.

"Hold on, young magician, who says that is a bad thing. . ." Dungeon Master said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm pulling your plug, Venger!" Presto said, and his hat gave a huge flash, causing the Aura to vanish. But it didn't stop there. The hat then began to make sounds like a thunderstorm.<p>

"Uh-oh," Presto gulped.

"Tell me when it's over," Eric said as he took cover behind his shield.

The hat trembled, and then a huge Lightning Bolt shot out and struck Venger directly.

"EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRGH!" Venger shouted.

_"You aren't doing so well, aren't you, Mallacar!"_

**"Just you wait, once I've destroyed these children, I'll make your death nice and slow, you filthy turncoat!"**

"Alright, no way is that Presto! The real Presto wouldn't be as good as this guy!" Eric said angrily as he pointed at Presto.

"Eric, would you just give him a break!" Diana said.

"He's probably just jealous that Presto's doing a lot better than him!" bobby said.

"Guys ,can we talk about this later, _after_ we're out of danger!" Hank said as he launched an energy arrow.

Venger countered with a fire ball, and the attacks canceled each other out. He sent another fire ball at Bobby. The Barbarian smirked and said, "Okay! Baseball again!"

Bobby deflected the attack with his club, but Venger then summoned a huge wall of ice, which canceled out the fire ball.

* * *

><p>"This isn't hard at all, Mallacar! Of course we're gonna win!" Presto said.<p>

Mallacar's face was red with rage. He threw his dice hard and said, "No, this is the end. I'll obliterate you all with Arcane Fire!"

"Then I'll just cast a spell that will protect them from fire!" Presto said confidently as he threw his dice. The result was 26.

"Your spell has been wasted," Dungeon Master said.

"Darn!" Presto said as he slammed the table hard, "Now what happens?"

* * *

><p>"Arcane Fire!" Venger shouted, and he threw evil flames toward Bobby and Sheila.<p>

"Don't worry guys! I'm on it!" Presto shouted, and opened his hat and pointed. Immediately, there was a huge whoosh of air that sent Presto sprawling. This was then followed by a cloud of green gas that enveloped everyone.

"GROSS!" Bobby shouted and covered his nose. Uni brayed in disgust, and Bobby quickly covered her nose with his free hand.

"Oh man! Fine, I take it all back, this has _got_ to be Presto!" Eric shouted as he gagged and covered his nose.

The Arcane Fire stopped inside the stinking cloud, and a strange reaction began to take place.

"Take cover!" Hank shouted.

_BOOOOM!_

The fire and gas exploded, knocking everyone flat to the ground, senseless.

Eventually, they all began to get back up, sore and severely weakened by the blast.

"Enough," Venger snarled as he struggled to his feet, "Let's finish this once and for all!"

Venger raised his hands and began to recreate his Arcane Fire.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna try again!" Presto said as he rolled his dice. The result, a 34.<p>

"No! Not again!"

"Pathetic," Mallacar said.

"Or is it?" Dungeon Master said with a straight face.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry! I'll get it right this time!" Presto shouted.<p>

"Uh-oh! Everyone take cover!" Eric shouted.

"Now that times are really dire, please give us something that'll stop that fire!" Presto shouted.

Presto fell back as the hat was wrenched from his grasp, and then floated in mid air. There was huge rumbling sound, and something a huge burst out of the hat, and then landed with a a huge crash.

"What the heck?" Hank shouted.

The huge African rhino stomped the ground, and then charged at Venger at full speed with its horn at the ready.

Venger stood in shock for a moment, and the quickly gathered his Arcane Fire.

"Bobby, distract him!" Presto shouted.

"I'm on it!" Bobby said, and he slammed the ground with his Thunder Club.

The earthquake caused by the club caused Venger to stumble backwards, his Arcane Fire flying into the air. Hank quickly took aim and shot at the airborne fire, resulting in an explosion that showered Venger in flaming energy arrows.

Venger raged and shouted as the arrows painfully knocked him forward, right into the charging rhino. Right before vanishing, the rhino slammed into Venger, sending him flying into the air, and landing headfirst on the hard, rocky ground. With all of the fight, and all of the wind, knocked right out of him, Venger could only fall flat on his back and remain still.

* * *

><p>"No! I don't believe it!" Mallacar shouted, pounding the table with supreme rage.<p>

"You have lost once again, Mallacar," Dungeon Master said.

"We have our deal, now let us all go," Presto said as he smiled and folded his arms.

Mallacar kept on slamming the table and screamed in Presto's face, "No! Never! I must defeat you! All of you! Or I will never be satisfied!"

Presto scowled angrily as he gabbed his dice and shook them hard in his fist, "I knew you were lying, so I had a plan all along. We're all gonna make sure you let us go!"

"How?" Mallacar challenged.

"Like this!" Presto said, and using his free hand to nervously fix his glasses, Presto threw the seven dice.

Mallacar stepped back as in a flash of light, he saw the violet wizard Palladar standing in Presto's place. Mallacar turned to look at Dungeon Master, and from the confident look on his face, he could tell that he could see the wizard as well.

The vision came and went as quick as a flash, and now they were all focused on the roll of the dice.

4, 6, 8, 10, 10, 12, and 20.

"No! Impossible! How could he have unleashed a Decca-Seven?" Mallacar gasped.

* * *

><p>"Wow, we've beaten Venger twice!" Bobby said.<p>

"Yeah, but he's not the one we want," Presto said as he waved his hands over his hat.

"What do you mean Presto?" Dianna asked.

"If we have ever want to get out of this world, we've gotta take down the one who created it," Presto said.

"But we defeated Mallacar, remember, and we didn't get nothing!" Eric said, gesturing back into the rubble of Venger's castle.

"But that wasn't the real Mallacar," Presto said.

"It wasn't? But how do you know?" Sheila asked.

Presto smiled and said, "I'll explain later guys, but now, it's time for us to end this! Let's go!" And he cast a mighty blast of magic from his hat that created a massive dome that covered everyone all around. The Presto Avatar smiled and winked one last time, and then was completely vaporized into dust and scattered by the four winds.


	9. The Final Roll

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Chapter 8: The Final Roll**

Presto raised his arms high, and a huge portal appeared in the room. Out of it fell all of his friends.

"No!" Mallacar said.

"Mallacar _is_ still alive!" Diana gasped.

"And I am free!" Venger shouted as he arose challengingly.

"Aw man, Presto's spell must have taken Venger too!" Hank said.

"I have had enough of being your puppet, Mallacar!" Venger said.

"And _I _have had enough of your insolence, Venger!" Mallacar shot back, and he threw a bolt of lightning at Venger, which knocked him back hard into a wall. Mallacar the strode over to Venger and said spitefully, "How dare you step out of line. _I _made you what you are today!"

"What you made him into was a monster!"

Everyone turned to see that Dungeon Master was very angry.

"Silence!" Mallacar spat.

"No, you and the six honorable wizards created this Realm, and you corrupted it."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes! You did corrupt it. You gave many evil intentions, and the dark powers necessary to fulfill their evil plans. You also pulled great beings out of this world, such as Dekion, and filled their hearts with evil so they would become your pawns in your own twisted game you've become wrapped up in. And just as you have corrupted this Realm, you also corrupted my son," Dungeon Master with an iron gaze.

"Wh-what! Venger's his _son_?" Eric gasped in horror, dropping his shield.

"No way. . ." Sheila gasped.

"Dungeon Master?" Hank asked quietly, looking from the short sage's angry, let pain-filled face, from where Mallacar was standing over Venger, who was looking down at his chest, disgusted with himself. For some reason, Hank couldn't help but fell sorry for Dungeon Master _and_ Venger.

"Die!" Mallacar as he drew his black 20-sided Die of Doom from his robe.

"Mallacar, your end has come!"

Mallacar turned around to see Hank standing courageously, with Uni, Dungeon Master, and his six other friends behind him. Each and every one of them were giving Mallacar a massive death-glare.

Mallacar still had a grave expression on his face. He gestured back to Venger and said, "Let me clean up this mess first."

"No," Hank said seriously, "We're not gonna let you do anything to him, not after you've been using him all this time."

"We're gonna beat you once and for all!" Presto said.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you punk, putting us through all this craziness! Well we want out of here, now!" Eric demanded.

"You're gonna be sorry for what you did to Bobby!" Sheila said with angry tears in her eyes.

"We'll beat you at your own game!" Dianna said, brandishing her Javelin Staff.

Mallacar actually gave a cry of fear at what happened next. Where once stood the children, now stood the six wizards. Where Bobby stood, now was Balthazar the green. Where Presto was, now stood Palladar the violet. For Eric, Erranos the orange. For Sheila, Shaara the indigo. For Dianna, Dannoka the blue. And for Hank, Haddos the yellow. Even the spirit of Balthazar's adult unicorn fell upon Uni.

The images of the six wizards towered above Mallacar. Their eyes were hot, and they were ready to strike.

"I tried to warn you, Mallacar," Balthazar said, "I truly did."

Mallacar felt himself begin to sweat all over. He began to get hot all over, and experience he never had before. Mallacar then felt rage build up inside him, and that rage overshadowed his fear. Mallacar released his rage in a mighty shout.

"ENOUGH!" came the roar, and he shot his hand holding his Dice of Doom out.

"Gahh!" Mallacar grunted as the entire vision was shattered by a pain in his hand. Mallacar looked to see that Uni had run up and bitten him.

Mallacar threw the unicorn off, and it tumbled and rolled back to the group. Mallacar pointed threateningly at Bobby as he quickly ran to Uni's side and said, "Just for that, you will be the first to die! I should have never brought you back! What a fool I was! Well, now I shall set things-."

Mallacar stopped speaking abruptly when he realized that the Die of Doom was no longer in his hand.

"Oh no, when it bit me. . ." Mallacar gasped, he then looked up to see Bobby holding the black die. Bobby had a very angry face on.

"No one hurts Uni!" Bobby said.

"_It_ attacked me first, little toddler," Mallacar said with a rage that matched Bobby's. However, this only increased Bobby's rage even more.

"Don't call me a toddler!" Bobby screamed, and he threw the die with all the force he could muster.

"Fool!" Mallacar spat, "You don't have to power to use that die! You're too small and weak too-."

The Die of Doom flashed brilliantly, and a huge whirlwind shot out of it.

"NO! How could you have rolled a perfect 20! _IMPOSSIBLE!_" Mallacar exclaimed.

The mighty whirlwind quickly surrounded Mallacar. His screams and cries of rage were lost in the roaring sounds of the wind.

The six wizards reappeared momentary around Mallacar, just long enough for Haddos to say, "It is time for you to pay for each and every one of your crimes!"

Mallacar gave one final rage filled roar as the effects of the whirlwind finally began to dissolve Mallacar's arms, body, and head.

And then, the wind ceased.

Dungeon Master then stepped in front of the them, and bowed, and with his voice choked with tears of relief and joy, said, "Congratulations, young heroes! The great evil of the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons has gone."

* * *

><p>"If anyone had told me that one day I'd be doing this, I would have cracked up laughing right there," Eric said as he took his turn to give Venger a friendly handshake.<p>

Mallacar's corruption had clearly left Venger. His normal skin color had returned to him, and his bat wings, claw-like hands, and single horn had gone, replaced with a long, red robe similar to Dungeon Master's.

Venger bowed and said, "It appears much of my memory has left me along with the evil, but I do that I have done so much evil to you all, and to the Realm for many centuries. I am truly sorry."

Hank smiled and said, "Don't be. It was all Mallacar's doing. And he's gone, so it's all over now."

Dungeon Master looked at each of the six heroes. He then opened his arms wide and said, "My greatest pupils. For many years, I have employed heroes of the Realm to defeat the evil known as Venger. However, you six, who have come from another world, did much more than defeat the evil, you cured it, and destroyed it's cause, Mallacar."

Dungeon Master then walked toward a large ring in the castle floor.

"With my son restored to me, we can return to his training in good magic and the power of light, and now, your quest has come to an end."

Dungeon Master raised his hands, and the ring began to glow, a bright portal forming inside of it.

Dungeon Master smiled and said, "This device of Mallacar's should bring you back to your world instantaneously."

"Yes! Finally!" Eric shouted, throwing his fist in the air, and he ran up to jump into the portal, but then he stopped suddenly and turned to Dungeon Master. He tapped his shield nervously as he said, "Well, okay, look Dungeon Master, I've got something to say and well, listen up." Eric sighed and said with a pained expression on his face, "I'm sorry for all the complaining and being a jerk, and I guess I made a fool of myself, and well, that's it."

Dungeon Master nodded and smiled, "That's quite already, Caviler."

"Well if that's it, then I'm outta here!" Eric said, and he dropped his shield and dived into the portal.

"Wow, I would have never seen that coming from Eric," Presto said.

"Well I'm pretty sure we all saw _that_ coming," Diana remarked.

"What?" Presto asked.

"Eric went first."

"Oh. . ."

Diana gave Dungeon Master her Javelin Staff and said, "You know, even though we've all been in grave danger the whole time, you gotta admit it was all so cool. Thanks for all the help, Dungeon Master."

Dianna entered the portal as Presto sadly took off his Hat of Many Spells, "I'm sure gonna miss doing magic."

"Don't worry Presto, just keep on practicing those card tricks!" Hank said encouragingly, patting Presto on the back.

Presto smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. You know, I think that after this, I'll be able to do any kind of magic trick!"

Presto entered the portal, and Hank was about to follow, but then he turned back to Dungeon Master and said, "I never thought being a leader would be hard, at least, not until I got here. Making all those decisions, and always being brave and confident for everyone. . ."

"But you succeeded, with flying colors I might add," Dungeon Master said.

Venger nodded and said, "Yes. You were an excellent rival, Ranger. And it was your words that had saved my life from Mallacar. You have my eternal gratitude."

Hank smiled and gave a thumbs-up, and then entered the portal.

Sheila placed her cloak and Bobby's club in the pile of magic weapons. She then looked over to where Bobby was gently running his hand through Uni's orange mane.

"Are you ready to leave, Bobby?" Sheila asked her brother gently.

Bobby didn't look up. He just said, "Go ahead, Sheila. I'll be there."

"But-."

"Trust me. _Please_."

Sheila nodded, and she stepped down into the portal.

Bobby hugged the small unicorn and said, "Well Uni, this is it."

Uni gently licked Bobby on the cheek.

Bobby looked up and to the side to see Balthazar on his unicorn.

A sudden remembrance came to the boy's mind, causing him to smile. Bobby nodded to the spirit and said, "Yes, I'll do it just like you planned."

Balthazar gave one last smile before vanishing for the last time.

Bobby held Uni closer and whispered, "I'll be back."

Bobby set Uni down and turned to Dungeon Master, "You'll make sure she gets back to the Valley of the Unicorns, right?"

"Yes indeed, guaranteed," Dungeon Master replied.

"Thank you Dungeon Master, for everything," Bobby replied.

The Barbarian then stood up straight and took a deep breath. He was gonna hate himself for doing this, but it was the only way for him to let go without falling apart. While still holding his breath, Bobby turned and walked without hesitation into the portal, without looking back, or paying attention to anything around him.

_"Like pulling off a bandage. . . fast, quick, easy. . .,painful. . ."_ he thought.

The portal then blinked closed.

"Now, it is time for us to go, and put Mallacar, and this symbol of his reign, behind us," Dungeon Master said solemnly.

The three figures vanished from the room, and the great floating castle spun with a jerk, and began accelerating up, up, and up. Stone began to crumble and wood began to burn. The various works of art fell from their pedestals and hook as the castle zoomed at high speeds, right into its final destination.

The biggest of the Realm's three suns.

And thus ended the reign of Mallacar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is not the end! Read the epilogue!<em>**


	10. Epilogue

**Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Die Master**

**Epilogue**

_. . .5 Years Later. . ._

Shadow Demon couldn't help but cackle evilly. He never needed Venger or Mallacar. He was strong enough on his own. He had powers unknown to Venger, which he had kept secret. He planned on playing on as Venger's spy until he got his chance to rise. That time had come. With Dungeon Master busy training Venger, and the annoying young ones gone, no one could get in his way. However, his efforts to gain followers turned out to be quite futile.

No one likes a spy. . .

However, after such a long time of performing quests, doing favors, and playing bounty hunter; which all turned out to be success attempts at taking advantage of him, he eventually came across the perfect allies.

The Shadow Mastiff.

These creatures had the bodies of large dogs, with a smooth black coats, and mouths full of sharp teeth.2 feet high at the shoulder, and each of them weighing about 200 pounds. They could not speak, but they could obviously understand Shadow Demon clearly.

Shadow Demon was greatly pleased at how loyal the dogs were to him. Of course, this pleasure turned into confidence, confidence that led him to perform his first task in his rise to power immediately. He planned to do what the old wizard Kelek couldn't do.

The unicorn's horns would be all his.

With the power of teleportation in such a vast amount, he would be able to master all four corners of the Realm instantaneously.

Being a spy, and a shadow, it was easy for him to find information on the location of the secret Valley of the Unicorns. However, the location was still kept in great secret, so it did take a long time to pin point it's location from mere fragments of conversations and torturing tight lipped secret keepers.

_"But,"_ Shadow Demon thought as he watched his army of Shadow Mastiff charging the small unicorn herd and rounding them up to be taken, _"It was all worth it."_

Shadow Demon then heard a soft whistling sound. . .

_CLACK!_

Shadow Demon fell, his arms and wings tightly bound to his body by a bolas glowing with magical light. The pure aura prevented Shadow Demon from slipping out of the iron roped weapon's grasp.

Suddenly, the sound of a mighty horn blast came to Shadow Demon's ears.

"T-that can't be!" he gasped, "That's the- the- Horn of Valhalla!"

The mighty sound was then followed by a thunderous war cry. Shadow Demon helplessly looked on as a group of ten strong men charged into the valley. Each one had the full attire of the barbarian, as well as their weaponry.

The group of fierce warriors roared roguishly as they fought like demons against the Shadow Mastiff army. The flailed about with their iron axes and butted and slashed with their metal edged bucklers. The dark dogs fought fierce as well, but the tremendous fighting spirit of the barbarians proved to be too much for them. Even when their weapons were wrenched from their grasps, the fierce barbarians imply fought with tooth and nail.

The hacking and slashing and fighting went on and on for a full hour, and then, it ceased. Every singled Shadow Mastiff was dead.

The ten barbarian constructs then became energy, and returned into the Silver Horn of Valhalla from whence they came. The caster smirked as he let the powerful horn hang down over his shoulder from the strong cord attached to it. He then stepped confidently in front of Shadow Demon.

"Oh, it's you," Shadow Demon spat. The light from the bolas suddenly wore off. Shadow Demon slipped out of it and continued, "It's been a _long_ time? How have you been?"

The surprisingly handsome Barbarian just folded his arms and said, "You've made a _big_ mistake by coming _here_." He then whipped out a long wand of bone with a small, yellow sapphire on the end of it. "This wand has 50 charges to it, and 50 casts is all I need," he said with a smirk.

He then raised the wand high and shouted, "_Imprisonment!_"

Blasts of magic shot out like crazy from the single wand. The bodies of the Shadow Mastiff were trapped within glowing spheres of light. These spheres then spun briefly, and the zoomed right through the ground, deep into the center of the Realm.

Shadow Demon's eyes widened, and he quickly attempted to make an escape, however, one of the blasts caught him right between the wings. He attempted to let out a scream of rage, but this was cut off as the effects of the spell took hold. Time stood still. Everything ceased. The suspended animation had begun as the sphere containing him went down, down, down. . .

"Have a nice eternity, Shadow Demon," he said coldly as he placed the spent wand in his bag. He then turned, and a smile grew on his face. The herd of unicorns pranced toward their hero. Leading them was an average sized unicorn with a long flowing orange mane.

The stocky teen of a Barbarian was in the midst of euphoria as he threw his arms around the leading unicorn. As the unicorn happily nuzzled him, Bobby said, "Oh Uni, I've missed you so much! But you see, I told you'd that I'd be back!"

* * *

><p>Again and again, heroes and forces of evil rise and fall within the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. But one hero who will never fall, will be the Barbarian, who calls forth the Army of Valhalla through the silver horn, who makes the very ground shake with the mighty Thunder Club, and rides across the plains and down through the valleys on his mystical unicorn steed.<p>

And _that_ is what legends are made of.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it! Boy, was this fun to write! Funny thing is, I would never have written it if my Dad hadn't convinced me. He's a big fan of this series. Yes, I've heard the radio show version of "Requiem", the true final episode, but I didn't really like it that much.<em>**

**_Anyway, to answer any final questions, Sheila would be around 20 years old, so she'd be in college by now, so Bobby would probably feel better about leaving now that she's off to face life head on. Bobby would be 13, which is old enough to take care of himself, but still young enough to still want adventure rather than "normal life". Anyway, I just couldn't split up Bobby and Uni. Although they had the whole "Bobby's Goodbye to Uni" scene in three different episodes of the series, they all seemed rushed and unbelievable. It would take much more than what was going on in the scene to make Bobby okay with never seeing Uni again. Therefore, the knowledge that he would return to the Realm and be a great hero there with Uni, just like Balthazar; who was himself in pre-incarnated state; would probably help him to go through with it without having a breakdown._**

**_Also, many of the spells, such as Imprisonment, Rod of Wonder Effect, Arcane Fire, Stinking Cloud, Wands, etc., are actual spells and effects from the Dungeon and Dragons board-game. I did my share of research for the story._**

**_Anyway, please review, and give your honest opinion whether good or bad._**

**_Matthais123_****_ signing off!_**


End file.
